TrialBF2:03
__TOC__ Overview is the opponent in this Trial. Trial 03 is unlocked after the completion of Trial 02 and Mordencamp. You are allowed 2 squads for this Trial with the following mechanics: *Each squad must be comprised of unique units unless you have multiple copies of a unit. *You may swap Squads as long as you do not act. *All buffs/debuffs will still be active even if the squad that has them isn't. *You are allowed only one item deck for both squads. *The inactive squad will still regenerate BC equal to a fraction of the BC gained by the active squad Reward * 銀騎士ヨシュア Challenges Book Challenges Information *Stats: **530,000 HP **850 Atk **550 Def **450 Magic Def *100% resistance against Poison, Distract, Curse, Sick, Paralyze, Hallucinate, Confuse, Charm, Burn, Freeze, Root, Shock effects *75% resistance against Injury effect *70% resistance against Daze effect *Attack Split: ** 100% Physical ** 0% Magic Attack Pattern *Every Odd turn **''ラスト・ディターレント'' - Light attack on single enemy row *Every Even turn **''ワンス・ディターレント'' - Light attack used on enemy with highest HP. Used twice. *Every 5 turns **''聖輝のトライアンフ'' - Powerful Light attack on all foes & adds +1 hit to each hit count for 3 turns *At < 80% HP **''聖輝のトライアンフ'' - Powerful Light attack on all foes & adds +1 hit to each hit count for 3 turns *At < 75% HP **Summons and *At < 60% HP **''聖輝のトライアンフ'' - Powerful Light attack on all foes & adds +1 hit to each hit count for 3 turns *At < 50% HP: **''聖輝のトライアンフ'' no longer occurs every 5 turns **Starts using the following attacks: ***''フレア・ブリリアンス'' - Fire, Light attack on single enemy row ***''フローズ・ブリリアンス'' - Water, Light attack on single enemy row & boost to BB Atk for 3 turns ***''リーフィ・ブリリアンス'' - Earth, Light attack on single enemy row ***''ボルト・ブリリアンス'' - Thunder, Light attack on single enemy row & boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns *At < 40% HP **''煌の昂進'' - boost to Atk, Def, Magic Def, critical hit rate for 999 turns **''聖輝のトライアンフ'' - Powerful Light attack on all foes & adds +1 hit to each hit count for 3 turns *Every 3 turns when HP is below 40% **''ペイルディグニファイ'' - Light attack on single enemy row *At < 20% HP **''『…お前に耐えられるか？』'' - Idle *Next turn **''ロストルミナ'' - Massive Light attack on all foes *Every 3 turns **''軍師の計略'' Thunder attack on single foe *Every 5 turns **''雷帝戦の大号令'' - boost to Atk, Magic Def for 3 turns *At < 60% HP **''ヴォルゼ=ディート'' - Thunder attack on all foes & probable Atk, Def reduction for 1 turn *At < 40% HP **''ヴォルゼ=ディート'' - Thunder attack on all foes & probable Atk, Def reduction for 1 turn *''ジェノサイド・レビン'' - Thunder attack on single enemy row & probable Paralysis effect *''ペルクナスグリッド'' - Thunder attack on single enemy row & probable Injury, Paralysis effects Tips *Using a mono Earth team as the main team is recommended to reduce damage from Weiss and Emilia. *Dealing with Weiss and Emilia is recommended first before lowering Joshua's HP past 50%. *Upon reaching 50% HP, Joshua will use his added attacks in the same order: **フレア -> フローズ -> リーフィ -> ボルト -> フレア *Joshua will use those moves before he does ワンス・ディターレント so it's recommended to make sure units are healthy enough to survive both the Brilliance move and ワンス・ディターレント.